The receipt, analysis, routing, processing, and completion of telecommunication service orders can be a complex process for a telecommunication service provider. Telecommunication service orders indicate that the receiving telecommunication service provider is to make changes in telecommunication service as indicated on the service order. A telecommunication service order may, for example, be for the creation or change of telecommunication services used by a customer. While a telecommunication service order may be for the establishment of new telephone service for a customer, it may also be for the addition of services to an existing account, for the modification of rates or calling plans, or any other modification of a customer's telecommunication services. It should be noted that orders may be initiated by the customer, may be initiated by another telecommunication service provider seeking to utilize service provider's resources, or from the telecommunication service provider itself for a variety of reasons.
No matter where a telecommunication service order originates from, and no matter how the order is received, it must be processed by a telecommunication service provider in order to correctly establish the required service. A variety of steps may be required to complete an order, and the order in which steps are performed may or may not matter to the completion process. Some service orders may require immediate processing, while other orders may be capable of processing only when time and resources are available. For a variety of reasons, some orders may not be completed by their due date, in which case identifying, categorizing, and analyzing those orders may be useful to both the completion of the outstanding orders and to the prevention of future processing difficulties. As a further complication to the order fulfillment process, the fulfillment of a telecommunication service order may require the involvement of external organizations, such as competitive local exchange carriers, often referred to as CLECs, and may further involve a variety of personnel, groups, and systems within the telecommunication service provider. In the interest of accuracy and efficiency, it is beneficial to perform the completion and routing of orders in an automated fashion. Accordingly, an improved system and method for the automated routing and processing of telecommunication service orders is desirable.